<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My digital adventures by riicky83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700078">My digital adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83'>riicky83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/M, Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak accident caused me to be teleported into a digital world filled with beings known as Digimon, two Digimons come up to me claiming they've been waiting for me. After learning that I'm not the only human here, we decided to find them but decide not to approach them yet but to keep an eye on them and to take care of any potential threats until it's finally time to meet them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takenouchi Sora/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cats of black and white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t know how it happened or why, I was in the school's computer room when it felt like I was being sucked into one of the computers. I felt like I was falling without falling, I passed through what looked like a strange wire-like tunnel before being dumped onto what looked like a beach. As I sat up, I spotted two cats approaching me, one cat was black and the other one was white. They would’ve looked normal to me if it weren't for two things, a ring that floated around the tail of the white one and the gloves they were wearing on their front paws. Then, they spoke.</p><p>“Yay, you finally arrived,” The white cat said, “We’ve been waiting for you," the black one said. The two circled me as they sniffed the air around me. “Mm, he smells just like I thought he would” The white cat said as the black one sat on my lap, I couldn’t help but notice that their voices sounded feminine. The black cat opened one of her paws, “Here, this belongs to you”. In her paw/hand? Was a small device. It looked like one of the Tamagotchi toys minus any buttons.</p><p>The white cat jumped on my back as she hung her front end over my shoulder before rubbing her head against mine. “That’s a Digivice," she said proudly. “Digi vice?” I asked confused. The black cat placed her paws on my chest as she nuzzled her head under mine. “Oh, I forgot. You wouldn't know, you're in the Digiworld, aka the digital world, home to Digimons, Digital Monsters” The white one explained. The black one then said, “By the way, This is Gatomon and I’m Black Gatomon”.</p><p>“Richard,” I said as I started stroking their heads, something they seemed to like as they started purring like a cat. “You said you’ve been waiting for me? What do you mean?”, I asked. Black Gatomon pushed her head into my hand as she enjoyed the stroking I was giving her, “Hm, hard to say but we can tell you what we know. We hatched around here, the only thing we had was your Digivice and while we didn’t know your name or what you’d look like, we knew that we were waiting for you to come and find us and so we stayed near this beach. Growing and Digivolving whilst staying safe, once we reached our champion levels, we didn’t have to worry too much about hiding whilst we’re awake”.</p><p>A few words caught my attention, “Digivolving?, champion?”, I said. Gatomon explained, “Digimon comes in several levels. When we hatch we’re known as Baby or Fresh, when we gain enough experience and data we digivolve into our next level, the In-training level. Next is the Rookie level and you’ll find most Digimon stops at this level. Digivolving is difficult once you get to this level. Next is the Champion level, This is often the next level that many Digimon will stop at due to similar issues that the Rookies have. The difference is being able to maintain the level due to their size”. I looked at them. “We’re an exception, most Champions are large, often as big as those trees there. So our compact size gives us an advantage when it comes to maintaining our current level. There are two more levels after the Champion level, They are the Ultimate and the Mega levels”.</p><p>We heard a crash in the distance, “Geez is Kwagamon  causing a ruckus again?” Black Gatomon said peeved. The crashing came closer until I saw a giant red Kwagata beetle flying out of the nearby forest and right towards us. The two cats jumped at the newcomer, “big mistake bug," Black Gatomon said. They both called out “Lightning Paw” as they punched the beetle square in the head sending him flying back to the trees.</p><p>“Not again," the beetle said in an almost cavemen way, almost like speaking was not its strong point. “I’ll not be defeated, by Digimon with strange partners”. He charged again, this time he flew as he attempted to fly over the cats to get to me. Black Gatomon grabbed Gatomon’s paw and flung her upwards, “Lightning Upperpaw” Gatomon said as she uppercutted the beetle. The force sent the beetle flying away and back into the forest. “Yay” Black Gatomon exclaimed, “We’ve been working on that team-up move and it has paid off”. The two returned to me.</p><p>“Wow!” I said, “looks like good things do come in small packages”. The two jumped up at me as my arms instinctively caught them. They snuggled against my chest. “Hang on,” Gatomno said, “Did he say, strange partners?”. I noticed that too, “are there other humans here?” I asked. We decided to have a quick check around the area so we headed further down the beach until we saw some telephone booths. I ducked behind a nearby tree when I saw a group of children, seven of them and they looked to be about the same age as me, well except the smallest one who is obviously younger than any of us. What caught my attention were the two girls in the group, “Cute” I said quietly to myself.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to say hi?” Gatomon asked as we watched them try to use the phones, I shook my head. “Not right now. I don’t know why any of us have been called to this world and I’m not too sure if they know. For now, I wanna stay hidden in the shadows. Maybe we can find out a few things that way plus”, I took a good look at them. “Something tells me they might need someone to keep an eye out for them, to take care of any potential hidden threats”. I then looked at the cats, “are you two ok with that?”. They nodded, “we’ll do whatever it is you require us to do” they chimed in.</p><p>We watched them for a bit before another Digimon appeared from the ocean, “That’s a Shellmon” Black Gatomon said before looking at the kids Digimons. “They might have difficulties as they’re Rookie and Shellmon is a champion plus, six of them look like they don’t have the energy to fight”. My mind was racing, do I help or not. I was almost about to make the call when one of the boys was grabbed by Shellmon until. “Look, over there," Gatomon said. “That’s an Agumon and he’s about to digivolve." I watched as he changed from a small orange dinosaur into a large dinosaur, blue markings donned its orange body and a brown horned helmet upon its head. “Greymon,” Black Gatomon said as the newly digivolved Digimon effortlessly saved the boy and dealt with Shellmon before reverting back into Agumon.</p><p>“Hm, clever. Instead of staying in that large Champion form, it reverted back into a Rookie” Gatomon said. “I think I saw a light emitting from that boy's Digivice just as Agumon digivolved. Maybe that’s the advantage to having a partner”. I watched as the boy regrouped with the others, “maybe” I said. “We’ll know if we keep on watching them”. Once the group started moving, we waited a while before following them whilst staying out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keeping an eye on them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As we watched the group, we became separated due to a dark Digimon known as Devimon. Thanks to a call from a person called Gennai, we learned about the group needed tags and crests to help them in future battles. Keeping in the shadows, we continue to help them until we needed to jump in to save the girls from Kokatorimon and the Numemon's. One Numemon had a different colour to it and it caused things to get a little *hot*.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From that point on, I kept an eye on the seven from a distance but it didn’t mean that I didn’t have a few challenges for myself. My two partners helped me to keep various Digimon away from the group but there have been times when they had to fight their own battles and each time it looked like I had to jump in, they pulled through.</p><p>The first night saw them taking refuge in a trolley car before accidentally waking up an aqua Digimon by the name of Seadramon. One boy had been caught by Seadramon as he tried to keep the youngest boy safe, I’m guessing they’re siblings. The oldest sibling’s partner digivolved from Gabumon to Garurumon and just like before, we noticed the light from his Digivice.</p><p>Each time it seems like they were in over their heads, one of their partner Digimons digivolved into their Champion level. At least six of the seven were able to go to their Champion level now. Things started getting difficult once they were confronted by a devil Digimon known as Devimon. </p><p>When Devimon scattered the group and divided File island, I found it hard to directly help any of them as I was on a separate part of the island to them. I decided to explore my area a bit before finding a strange terminal which just so happened to activate once I was near. On it was a strange man. The man introduced himself as Gennai, while he didn’t question me about why I haven’t joined the group. He did tell me how to help them, he mentioned something about a Digimon that they’ll face, Worse than Devimon and much stronger. He also mentioned something about a set of items that’ll help them against a much stronger foe, tags and crests. While he couldn’t tell me where the crests are, he did tell me where the tags were. Gennai showed me a map of the current area which revealed a tunnel that went under the ocean.</p><p>My partners and I followed the directions to where the tunnel was, every now and then we felt a quake. “I think the kids are slowly making their way back to Devimon,” Gatomon said, “Do you think that guy was correct, about a Digimon worse than Devimon?”. The tunnel had a set of tracks and a hand cart on it, we hopped on the cart as I started pumping the handle to move. “As the saying goes in my world, there’s always bigger fish in the ocean”. I looked at the cats, “It means there’s always something in the world that can take out what you thought was at the top of the food chain”. It took a while to get to an underground cove and what looked like a store of some sort.</p><p>Things got a little tricky when a Drimogemon appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us. As the cats caught his attention, I noticed he had a black gear. Both cats tried to deal with the gear but with his reckless movements, they couldn’t get close to the gear and in the process, the store was getting wrecked. I made a motion to the cats, to keep him away from the store whilst I tried to find the tags.</p><p>I placed my faith in my cats as I focused on finding the tags but it wasn’t until I saw them by my feet that I was stumped until, “looks like the kids are here. They’re busy with Drimogemon”, Gatomon said. “They didn’t see you?” I asked. Black Gatomon shook her head, “We took him down a level and then after a while, we forced him to dig up when he found the others”. </p><p>I could hear the sounds of their conflict getting louder now, I had to find the tags quickly. By the time I found the box containing the tags, The battle had moved to the front of the store and it now sounded like the kids had two Champions against Drimogemon. Even though I was in the backroom I still ducked down to conceal myself. It was then I saw a curious little white Digimon.</p><p>“Is that Poyomon?” Gatomon said, she looked at me. “Remember the little kid?, this is the Baby level of his Digimon”. That gave me an idea, if the youngest one is going to look for his partner then I could use this to my advantage. I motioned for Poyomon to come to me, he looked at me for a bit before moving over to me. I placed the chest down on the ground, “Your friends are going to need these” I said patting him on his head. I watched as he climbed onto the chest, “Poyo” he said happily. I made a quick exit with the cats just in time as I heard the youngest looking for him.</p><p>I gave myself a little smile when I heard them celebrating upon their discovery of the tags before heading back to the hand cart once the coast was clear. Thankfully the tracks continued onwards to the Server Continent. I did notice that the hand cart had been upgraded with a small engine and another cart with seats were added to it, maybe someone knew of my assistance and decided to help me reach the Server quicker. Not wanting to be left behind, I started up the engine before sitting on the seat as we made our way down the tracks.</p><p>The next time I saw the group was when things got really saucy. </p><p>We were in a desert and thanks to the cats, we managed to sneak onto a ship before hiding amongst the cargo. This was before the ship found the kids and they got on the ship. We stayed where we were until we heard a commotion, Keeping hidden, we found the boys petrified and then we heard a scream. Gatomon told me that there was a Digimon on the ship called Kokatorimon and he must’ve been the one to petrify the boys. We had to go outside and into the open, thankfully we didn’t see Kokatorimon but we did run into quite a scene.</p><p>I saw the two girls pinned to the wall with some of the Numemon’s slime, both girls were naked as I saw a couple of towels on the floor. They must’ve been in the showers but had to make an emergency escape from the Numemon's. My cats charged at the Numemons as we couldn’t see either Biyomon or Palmon. They smacked each Numemon off the ship and onto the sands below knowing that they can’t keep up with the ship. I was about to help the girls when I heard something behind me, as I turned around, something pink jumped on me before releasing a strange gas. Thankfully it wasn’t sticky so I grabbed it and chucked it off the ship, it looked like a pink coloured Numemon.</p><p>Once the Numemons were taken care of, I told the cats to sweep the ship just in case there anymore, especially the bridge just in case one of them stopped the ship to allow their comrades to rejoin us. As I started pulling the slime from the girl's wrists and ankles, I started feeling hot inside. “The pink one got you too, huh?” I heard one of the girls say, "They were about to molest us, rape us even". </p><p>As I looked at the girls, I got a good look at their bodies. Whilst small, I could see their breasts have started growing. Downstairs I could see a small patch of fine pubes starting to grow and below that, beautiful slits that were dripping. “Pink one got me too?” I thought, so the girls must be feeling the influences of that strange gas.</p><p>It took me a while to pull the gunk off them. As I did, they gave me their names as I gave them mine. Once the girls were free, they leant against the wall as their hands went to their crotches. Their legs shifted from side to side as they tried not to rub themselves but from the soft sounds they were making, they couldn’t stop touching themselves until.</p><p>Sora walked up to me, her hands started pulling my shorts and boxers down until my hard dick popped out. “I can’t take it anymore,” she said, “please, fuck me”. She pulled me towards her as her back pressed up against the wall, one leg went around my waist as she guided my cock to her pussy. I felt her tight lips as they parted around my dick as I slowly started entering her, she winced a little as I broke her hymen. I gave her a break once I was fully in her so she could get used to the sensation of losing her virginity. As I slowly moved my hips, Mimi started watching us as she fingered herself. At first, she was shy about it but soon her legs were open as she allowed me to watch her.</p><p>I could feel the pleasure building up in my loins, I could see both girls were about to cum too, I pulled out of Sora and jerked myself a few times before cumming on her stomach. Sora slid down against the wall as she rode out her orgasm and once her head was at the same height as my dick, she started licking it as she cleaned the cum from my member. </p><p>I Heard Mimi small squeal as she came, her eyes not leaving my knob even once. She turned around and bent over a little as she spread her sweet cheeks apart. “You got enough for one more?” she asked sweetly. With my dick cleaned up, minus Sora’s blood, I moved over to Mimi as I started pressing my cock against her pussy. I felt the same tightness as my dick started entering her, I gave her the same break I gave Sora once I was fully hilted inside of her.</p><p>Slowly I started moving my hips as I placed my hands on her breasts before she leant against me. As I pumped my hips into Mimi, Sora was using one hand to finger herself as her other hand scooped up the cum from her stomach before licking it off her hand. I continued to fuck Mimi until I felt my orgasm reapproaching, releasing her breasts, I quickly pulled myself out of her and jerked myself until I came over her lower back and butt. Mimi turned around and dropped to her knees, her mouth opened as she cleaned the remaining cum from my penis as her fingers finished off her second orgasm.</p><p>My head felt clearer now as the girls grabbed their towels before standing up. We were able to quickly sort ourselves out as we heard someone approaching. I pulled my bottoms back up to cover myself as the girls wrapped the towels around their bodies, Mimi moaned a little as the towel squished the cum that was still on her back and butt.</p><p>Both cats came back with Palmon and Biyomon. “Chicken down,” Gatomon said. I turned to the girls “Can you two keep this a secret?”, I noticed their blushes. “Please, don’t tell the boys that we’re here. We want to stay hidden for a little while longer, don’t worry. We’ll still help from time to time, even if it’s from the shadows”. I leaned in to whisper into the girl's ears, “And thanks for earlier. Don’t worry, when I do show myself, I won’t mention what we did”. I leaned back and winked at the girls. The girls nodded before the cats jumped onto my shoulders, we said bye for now before finding a place to hide on the ship.</p><p>After a while, we felt a crash as the ship hit a large cactus. Looking out of the window, I saw that Mimi had found her crest. We watched them head off before we made sure all of the Numemons on board were KO’d as well as making sure Kokatorimon was also out for the count. We then proceeded to head in the direction the group went, making sure we were still out of sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I made a few adjustments to what happened on the ship. Instead of the Digimon being petrified and the boys being left tied up in the hot sun, I petrified them all. I also had the Numemon stick the girls to the wall before stripping them and getting ready to have *fun* with them. I don't think there's an actual Pink Numemon and if there isn't, I made it have an aphrodisiac gas attack.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spending time with Sora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the little incident on the Ship, I found myself interacting with Sora again. </p><p>Now, with the situation with Datamon and Etemon, things have taken a different turn, I'm still helping from the shadows but now, I have company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Sora and I met was the following night, the others had gone to sleep but Sora couldn’t sleep. I normally have difficulties falling asleep so when I heard her voice, I had to check if she’s ok. When I saw her, she was leaning with her back against a tree and her trousers around her knees. Her fingers desperately plunging inside her wet slit, desperate to cum.</p><p>When she saw me she said, “Good timing. I need you, please”. I walked over to her. She moved her hands from her pussy and over to my shorts before pulling them down to get my cock out. As she jerked me off, I looked at her quivering slit. I noticed her yellow panties inside her trousers as my hand touched her pussy, her lips easily accepted my fingers.</p><p>“Mm, your fingers feel good," she said, “But I need your dick inside me, now”. I stood in front of her before lining my member up against her pussy, she was still tight but I entered her a little bit easier this time. “This feels even better,” she said as I thrusted my hips into hers. We continued fucking until we were close to cumming, before we came, I pulled out and knelt down at Sora’s side as she sat down. She took me into her mouth as I started fingering her out until we both came. She swallowed my load as she came over my fingers</p><p>We sat there for a bit, every so often she gave my dick a lick as I teased her pussy. In time, Sora pulled her bottoms up as I pulled mine up. “Thanks, I needed that,” she said before heading back to the campsite. I said goodbye before heading back to mine.</p><p>The next Interaction I had with her came a few days later. I had followed them to an upside-down pyramid. When the new Digimon, Datamon kidnapped Sora, I kept hidden until I saw an opening to rescue her. Whilst the others couldn’t go through the firewall, I used a panel I found to find another route to where Sora was being held captive.</p><p>As I carefully made my way down the stairs, I could hear Sora’s voice. More specifically, she was moaning. As I got to the doorway at the bottom of the stairs I carefully looked inside. Biyomon was strapped to the wall. Sora was on top of a table with her hands and feet held down by some metal cuffs, that wasn’t strange in of itself but what was strange was what Datamon was doing.  Datamon had pulled her bottoms down to her ankles and lifted her shirt up, a cushioned arm held her midsection up as Datamon used a strange-looking arm attachment, as he thrusted his attachment into Sora, I saw that it looked like a Dildo. Datamon wasn't being kinda as he didn't let Sora get used to the dildo as he thrusted it into her pussy, it was clearly too large for her and he didn't even lube it up or make sure she was wet enough to let it glide in. “Stop struggling, I need the data on you to create your copy,” said Datamon. </p><p>I could hear sounds in the distance, “Must be the others coming back to save her” I thought. I couldn’t let the others come back and see Sora like this, I waited until Datamon pulled the dildo out of Sora before I had both cats surprise attack him at once. Even an Ultimate level Digimon can be dealt with if you have the element of surprise, of course having two cats that can use electric attacks helps too as Datamon looks like he’s been stunned for now.</p><p>I quickly freed Sora hands and as she sorted out her clothes, I dealt with the locks on her ankles. “Thanks,” she said as we worked together to free Biyomon. Datamon had my crest and was going to make a copy of me to destroy Etemon with” Once Biyomon was free and Sora had reclaimed her Digivice, Tag and even her crest, Tai had just arrived.</p><p>Datamon had recovered and he was pissed as he destroyed the incomplete copy of Sora. He pressed a button on his console. I saw a hole starting to open up in the floor, one that threatened to take us out. I instinctively grabbed Sora, one hand accidentally on her butt and Threw her towards Tai. As she left the floor, I fell into the hole but not before Sora managed to make Biyomon digivolve into Birdramon to save me. Birdramon quickly grabbed my cats as well as Sora and Tai before flying up and breaking out of the pyramid causing an electric fence to land on Etemon.</p><p>It was nice to be outside the temple as I saw the others running over to greet us, before they arrived, Tai said, “Thanks for your help um?”. “Richard,” I said, finally introducing myself to the team as they arrived. We didn’t have time for more as the pyramid collapsed and Etemon arrived with his lower half in some sort of ball made up of his dark network.</p><p>The other tried attacking him but their attack had no effect, Etemon threw a few attacks and it seemed to distort the areas it hit. But what really had my attention was the orange glow underneath Tai’s shirt. “Your crest is glowing." I said, “If what Gennai said is true, then Greymon should be able to go to his true ultimate level”. I knew about Skull Greymon from watching them, “Don’t worry about Skull Greymon. Now that your crest is properly activated, you two should have no more troubles”. Tai looked at me confidently as he nodded, “Come on Greymon. Let’s do this”. He ran towards Etemon holding his tag up high.</p><p>I watched them as they confirmed what I just said, Greymon, digivolved to his true ultimate level. “Metal Greymon," he announced once he had finished digivolving. I watched as Metal Greymon effortlessly dealt with Etemon. “Giga Blaster” Metal Greymon launched two missiles at Etemon. As Etemon started to distort in the same way his attacks distorted the landscape, Tai and Metal Greymon were sucked in until all three vanished.</p><p>Naturally seeing this, the others panicked. Some thought Tai was dead, Izzy tried to come to some sort of logical conclusion. I stood there trying to figure out what might have happened, Sora broke me out of my focus. “Thanks for earlier," she whispered into my ear, “I’d hate for Tai to see me like that. Datamon stopped me short before I could cum, wanna help me with that in a bit?. When we get a little privacy”.</p><p>The next few minutes were awkward, to say the least as the team broke up. Matt and TK went off in one direction, Izzy left to follow a theory of his. Joe then left leaving me with the girls. The girls and I went off in one direction and when Sora was at her limit, she asked me to fuck her. This stunned Mimi for a bit until she decided to watch us after Sora explained what Datamon did to her, Mimi then joined in after she got horny too. The last time I saw Mimi was when all three of us snuggled up to sleep. We were sitting against a wall in a cave and I had both girls in an embrace but when I woke up, Mimi was gone.</p><p>Sora turned to me “You won’t leave?, right?” I reassured her, “only if you don’t leave me”. We decided to stick together and do what I’ve been doing before, helping from the shadows and gathering any potentially vital information. This time though, I wasn’t alone with the cats. Gatomon and Black Gatomon got on well with Biyomon and they knew when to give me and Sora a little alone time. Mind you, I think I heard them joking about a bird eating a pussy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>